Good Morning Coruscant
by ClaptonJr
Summary: A young padawan named Adrian is directed by the Force to Korriban in 24 BBY. He manages to kill Granta Omega, and therefore save the life of Darra Thel-Tanis. As a result, Ferus stays in the Jedi Order. How will these three Jedi influence galactic history during one of its darkest periods, the Clone Wars? Eventual Siriwan and Anidala.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hey, thanks for checking out this story, people. It focuses on Anakin, Obi-Wan, Siri, Ferus, and everyone from the Clone Wars and Jedi Quest books, with a few OCs of my own. Basically, it revolves around the premise:**

**What if someone saved Darra on Korriban?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's all Disney's now. **

**(Lets hope they don't mess up the sequel trilogy. Or Operation: Knightfall Part II will hit Cinderella's castle. ;D)**

Chapter 1: Prologue

(24 BBY)

A lone padawan sat in a large recliner inside his and his master's dorm. Resting his crossed legs on a low table, he sighed and flipped through the holonet channels.

He had heard from Darra Thel-Tanis that she and her master, Soara Antana, were part of a Jedi strike team to Korriban. She was lucky. He had to sit around doing nothing.

It's not like the council had high expectations for him. His own master had selected him at the age of twelve, but she didn't live at the Temple like most of the other Jedi. In fact, he rarely saw the Jedi Temple at all. He had practically no contact with his former creche mates, and his master's transient lifestyle meant that she didn't even have a good dorm. On their short visits to Coruscant, they stayed in a repurposed storage closet. All it had now was a recliner, two bunk beds, a short table, and a small holoemitter.

So he was stuck doing absolutely nothing inside a duracrete hole in the wall.

He felt a small ripple in the Force. No, not necessarily a ripple but a stab through the heart; the strike team must have arrived at Korriban. Their presences in the Force dimmed at the same time, as if swallowed up by the planet.

He resumed flipping through the channels without any interest. His master, who was off-planet at the time, probably wouldn't be back for another hour.

The back of his neck tingled; the Force was calling to him, prompting him to do something. With resolve, he stood up and opened the door to his dorm and made his way to the Main Hangar.

Regardless of what anyone said, he was going to Korriban.

His master would understand.

* * *

Darra leaped, waiting to intercept the shots...that never came. An azure lightsaber slashed downward at that exact moment, cutting off Granta Omega's arm at the shoulder. The saber spun again, and within half of a second, his head fell to the ground. His decapitated body collapsed soon afterwards, falling on top of the weapon that would have taken Darra Thel-Tanis's life.

Said padawan, who was now on the floor, was certainly still alive. The blue saber rotated back to an upright position and the Jedi stood silently.

Ferus was rather shaken up by the incident, seeing as Darra planned on taking the shots meant for him. "Hello," he managed, dropping Tru's lightsaber onto the ground. Veld frowned in indignation.

The unknown Jedi spoke softly at first. "Hello, Ferus, Anakin, Tru, Masters. I trust you have all had an absolutely wonderful afternoon," he quipped sarcastically.

He reached down and helped Darra up, and she caught a glimpse of his face. "Adrian?!" she asked in shock, recognising him in the glow of his lightsaber.

"Yes, Darra. And if you are ever that selfless again, I am going to hurt you."

"Um, okay?" Darra responded, unsure of what to say.

"Better," he growled.

Anakin smiled in amusement. Adrian then stepped backward, and ran and kicked Omegs's head across the room. Impacting a statue, the neck's cauterized tissue punctured and left a large bloody smear on the representation of an ancient Sith Lord.

Soara Antana and Siri Tachi stood there speechless.

"Hmm. Darth Whatever should have used detergent," Adrian commented. Then, in a flurry of cotton robes, he spun around and calmly walked away towards the exit.

* * *

(Later, on board the shuttle)

Adrian whistled to himself as he stared out into the blackness of space. Alone in the cockpit of the shuttle he commandeered, he couldn't 't help but wonder how differently things would have went if he didn't arrive in time.

It then occurred to him that his master hadn't tried to contact him through their connection. He tried to talk to her, but got no response. Thinking little of it, he resumed gazing out into the blackness.

"Hello?" Ferus asked, opening the door, then remembering to knock.

Adrian turned his head to his right, glancing at Ferus without interest. "Mm hmm?" he acknowledged.

"May I have a seat?" Ferus asked. There was a slight quiver in his voice that indicated how tired he was.

Adrian yawned. "Feel free."

Ferus slowly sat down in the copilot's seat. "I wanted to thank you," he said earnestly. "It's pretty clear that you came without the High Council's consent."

Adrian leaned forward and rested his chin on his right fist, a look of exhaustion on his face. "Sure. I never listen anyway, so it doesn't really make much of a difference, ya know?" he snickered dryly.

"It does," Ferus countered solemnly. "Not only did you save Darra's life back there, but because of you Omega's head is laying at the base of a statue..."

"Aw, I forgot to call the janitor," Adrian joked.

Nobody said anything for a few minutes. Then Adrian reached into a side compartment in the shuttle and pulled out two plastic wrapped ice-cream, chocolate-chip cookie sandwiches.

"Wan' 'un?" he asked, his mouth already full.

"Sure," Ferus replied, taking it from his hand. Twenty seconds later, though, Ferus still hadn't taken a bite despite Adrian already being done.

"Som'um 'nya mind?" the latter asked, mouth still full.

Ferus looked at his feet. "I can't believe she almost died. Think what would have happened if you hadn't came..." he trailed off. "Why would anyone do that?"

"What?" Adrian asked.

"Darra would have sacrificed herself to save me," Ferus mumbled. "I have to go and talk with her."

He was too tired to remember that Darra was flying back to Coruscant in the other shuttle, the one the strike team arrived in. Furthermore, he had left his ice cream sandwich on the copilot's seat. Looking back toward the door, Adrian saw that Ferus wasn't coming back and helped himself to it.

(Later)

Ferus rose and headed to the cockpit. He opened the door silently and barely refrained from laughing. Adrian was standing on the pilot's chair, singing the lyrics to some slow rock song and holding a water bottle like it was a microphone.

"Some people call me a space cowboy,  
Some call me the gangster of love.  
Some people call me Maurice..."

"Hey, Maurice!" Ferus exclaimed. Adrian nearly fell off of the chair in shock and embarrassment. Ferus, snickering, sat down in the copilot's seat as he dodged the water bottle thrown at his face.

"Don't do that," Adrian growled.

"How long until we're back on Coruscant?" Ferus asked.

"Probably about twenty minutes or so, and I'm going to enjoy every second of it," Adrian answered grimly. "I'm on thin ice as it is. I bet the council is going to murder me."

"Can I watch?"

Adrian was not amused, but continued. "My master, Master Kellerman, won't care, though. She'll reprimand me if other people are around, but we both know the would have done the same thing. Speaking of 'masters,' I heard you got knighted?"

Ferus nodded.

"Nice. You're lucky, though. I'm probably never going to be knighted. I mean, nobody would have been willing to be my master other than mine. Who would support my knighting?"

Ferus scanned him through the Force. He seemed to be as powerful as him.

"A thirteen thousand midi-chlorian count wouldn't matter for me," Adrian continued. "They wouldn't want anyone as a knight when he's sarcastic, won't listen to anybody, and repeatedly disagrees with the council."

"But you saved a padawan's life," Ferus protested.

"That means nothing to them," Adrian spat.

"Are you implying…" Ferus began, only to be interrupted.

"Just watch and see, the second I set foot in the temple I'm gonna get kicked all the way back to Korriban. With my luck, I'll end up right next to Granta Omega's head."

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. Then Adrian pulled a lever on the central panel, and the blue tunnel of hyperspace gave way to the bustling planet of Coruscant. The shuttle sped through the atmosphere, and slowly found its way to the Senate District. The capital of the capital, it was truly the most important spot in the galaxy.

Approaching the Jedi Temple, the shuttle slowed and entered a low-altitude traffic lane. Flying ajacent to the Temple, it banked left and slid into the gaping Main Hangar.

"I guess I'll see you around," Ferus said, standing up to leave.

"I guess so. Take care," Adrian replied, not even looking up.

Ferus closed the door to the cockpit slowly behind him.

* * *

"Master Ti commed," Obi-Wan announced as he and Anakin entered their assigned apartment. "She said to come to the council room for our debriefing."

"Not much to debrief," Anakin remarked. "We killed Omega. Zan arbor is being interrogated as we speak."

"Routine, Anakin," his master explained. "And regardless of the outcome, it was a significant mission."

Groaning, the Chosen One tossed his small bundle of clothes on the floor and left the room, heading for the Council Chambers. Frowning, Obi-wan followed him.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to throw your dirty clothes on the floor?" he chided, once he caught up to his padawan. He didn't get to say anything else as Ferus and Siri joined them. When they entered the Tranquility Spire Turbolift, Ferus was repeating something Adrian said, and Siri listened wiht a bemused smirk on her face.

"Really?" she asked eventually, ignoring Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"That's exactly what he said," Ferus confirmed.

"I wonder what the Council is going to do to him," she pondered. "After all, he did take a shuttle without the permission or knowledge of the Jedi Council..."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Obi-Wan.

"...and he didn't answer any of their attempts to contact him in the process."

Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged shocked glances.

"He's going to be in a lot of trouble," Anakin mused.

"I'll say," his master commented.

A buzzer went off, and the turbolift's doors opened. Darra and Tru were already there, and had their ears pressed up against the door. They both snickered at something that was said inside.

"What?" Siri asked.

"Master Tachi, you need to hear this!" Darra exclaimed. "Padawan Cronauer is giving the High Council a real mouthful." Everyone, especially Obi-Wan, ignored Anakin's smirk at that comment.

They all pressed their ears up against the wall. Adrian had apparently been scolded very harsly for his actions, and he would have _none of it. _

"What, exactly, am I being accused of again?" he seethed. "Listening to the Force, _what holds the very galaxy together, maybe? Or_ saving the life of a fellow Jedi?"

"That is not the issue at hand," one of the Council members said.

Adrian snorted. "Well _what is_? Is it the fact that our Order's allegiance is apparently not directed to the Force but to the _High Council_?!"

"You took a shuttle from the Jedi Hanger without our official consent. That is what you are here for," another Jedi Master explained, ignoring what he was saying.

"So Jedi are denied the right to save their friends' lives if they are incited to action by the Force? Even stealing a shuttle and participating in a mission without the High Council's consent should not be a reason for my status as a padawan to be revoked."

Everyone standing outside of the doors gasped. Unaware of their presences, Adrian continued his rant. "If I wanted to put up with all of this beauraucracy, I would have resigned from the Order and became a Senator. At least there I could actually get something done!"

"What is your point?" Mace Windu prompted.

"Yesterday I left to fight evil, power-mad conspirators. And I thought that by doing that, I was being a good Jedi. Heck, if that's all I had to do, I would have stayed HERE! The Jedi Order, the oldest and most influential order in the galaxy, is decadent, degenerate and rotten to the core! Ha! Thirty thousand years-that's all it takes to become corrupt. With that in mind, I wonder how the Senate is doing."

"Padawan, these unseemly outbursts..." Shaak Ti began.

"_Unseemly outbursts!"_ Adrian shouted. "If I hadn't paid my little _visit_ to the strike team, Darra Thel-Tanis would be dead right now. Granta Omega would probably have been able to escape, too. Let's ask Master Yaddle about his abilities...wait, we can't. He killed her! And with all due respect, none of you recognize that I killed him. And I should be regarded as a hero to the Republic, or at least an asset to this order! Instead, you're demoting me for it!"

Just then, an initiate ran out of the turbolift behind them holding a flimsy in his hand. The doors opened for him, and the Jedi strike team stumbled into the room. The initiate handed the flimsy to Yoda, as the chambers quieted down.

The Grand Master solemnly made an announcement. "Befallen us, a tragedy has. Died in a speeder crash, Master Kellerman did."

All the color left Adrian's face. "What?" he asked weakly, having lost all traces of his fiery spirit from just seconds earlier.

"Dismissed, you are, padawan," Yoda said, in a voice that left nothing open for discussion. "Meditate on your situation, we will."

But he didn't move at all. His face was as white as a sheet.

No one dared to say anything.

**Well there's Chapter 1! Again, thanks for reading! Sorry if the introducton was a little bit vague and OC-centric, but I needed to establish a background for this story. **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! It really helps to hear your thoughts and opinions.**

**-ClaptonJr. **


	2. Chapter 2: A Dark and Stormy Knight

Chapter 2: A Dark and Stormy Knight

Adrian stood there frozen in shock. Nobody said anything.

Shaak Ti calmly repeated, "You are dismissed." But he paid no attention whatsoever.

"We are sorry for your loss, Padawan Cronauer…" she began. Unwilling to listen, he spun around and headed out of the council chambers. They didn't open in time, and he slid them open rather roughly with the force. The left door, strong as it was, curved under the tension and got stuck in its position on the track.

Ferus turned to follow him. "Please excuse me, masters," he apologized weakly. No one from the Korriban strike team said anything, and he darted out through the disabled doorway.

"Now for your debriefings," Plo Koon grunted, eliminating the dead Jedi and the broken door from his memory.

* * *

Adrian trod out of the Tranquility Spire turbolift. Everyone in the hallway in front of him parted, sensing his sadness and fury through the force.

"Um... Padawan Cronauer?" He heard a young initiate say. Pausing, he turned around to see a young group of initiates, maybe eight or nine years old.

"Can we get your autograph?" the girl in front asked timidly. She held out a flimsy and a marker.

"Gee, kid," Adrian said, confused. He sat down on the floor with them. "Sure. Um, why?"

"One of the masters said you're a hero."

His jaw dropped, but after a few seconds he re-donned his sabaac face. Taking the girl's flimsiplast, he neatly initialed the paper.

A Master appeared from the shadows. The younglings shrank back and looked at their feet, except for the one whose flimsy Adrian was signing."Younglings!" the Master exclaimed. "Why are you away from your master?"

"We're sorry Master Dickerson," they chorused."

Master Dickerson, Adrian remembered, was incredibly strict. He was also quite prejudiced, unusual for a Jedi. He had no idea why he was given such an honor.

Adrian stood up from the group of younglings. Punishment for leaving the crèche was usually severe, so he decided to take the blame. "Master Dickerson, it was my fault. I guess I... distracted them from their lessons."

The annoyed master fixed his gaze on Adrian. "Padawan Cronauer," he acknowledged coldly. "Your reputation among the masters proceeds you."

Adrian glared back. "My reputation and I are not the greatest of friends at the moment."

"What your reputation says does not matter. It is your actions that speak most to me."

"Someone actually cares to talk with you?" Adrian replied, feigning shock. "Wait, my actions are inanimate objects..." he trailed off. "And so are you! Yeah, you would be perfect friends!"

Master Dickerson's face hardened. "The Council will hear of your insolence!" he exclaimed.

Adrian stepped around the younglings, locking eyes with the master. "They haven't already? Hmm. Besides, you're not on the council," he pointed out. "My testimony is as good as yours."

"Your views will be disregarded," Dickerson shot back. "I am of higher rank."

"That's not what your mom said last night," Adrian jested, and one of the male younglings snickered.

He went to walk away, but Dickerson grabbed his right wrist threateningly.

Adrian spun around. His earlier light and funny personality was now a distant memory. His eyes narrowed. "Let go," he ordered icily.

"Padawan, you are coming with me," the older man ordered, tightening his grip.

Adrian's face went blank, and his muscles tensed.

"Padawan..." Dickerson repeated, as a wave of suppressed energy radiated from the younger man's aura.

Adrian flipped over him, and put his wrist behind the master's head. His hand let go of Adrian's right forearm, and the padawan shoved his superior forwards. His lightsaber was in his hand in seconds, emitting its teal beam of energy.

"Don't force a fight you will never win," Adrian warned, as Dickerson regained his balance. His light saber flew to his hand.

"Don't hurt him! He's a hero!" the initiates yelled. Surprised, the master lowered his weapon slightly.

"I am not a hero," Adrian spat darkly. "Thanks to your beloved council, I am not even a Padawan anymore. All I have left is my honor and my belief in my own integrity. Do NOT threaten my last two possessions or I WILL make your lightsaber my third."

Dickerson snorted. "You have not the skill to threaten a master."

"The Force does," Adrian reminded him. "I felt it side with me, not the High Council. What does that tell you?"

"Apparently it did not side with your master."

Adrian snapped. His heels lifted up, balancing his feet and assuming the opening Makashi stance. He held his lightsaber to his right with his hand at his waist; the saber was angled backward and slightly down.

"Think fast," he said simply.

He spun his lightsaber around, striking at Master Dickerson's right shin. He used a low vertical block, then sliced upwards towards Adrian's chest. Adrian blocked cleanly, bringing his hilt upwards and pushing his opponent's weapon to the side. Sensing his opening, Adrian hacked the weapon to the side again, exposing his attacker's front. Then, he kicked Dickerson in the chest. Two ribs cracked audibly and he fell backward. "Cheap shot," he muttered, clutching his side.

"Exactly," Adrian agreed.

Dickerson retried his attack, sporting a strong Form VI (Niman) style. Dodging a Force blast, Adrian leaped up and surveyed the situation. He was nowhere near mastery of Makashi. Thinking quickly, he had to try something else.

* * *

Ferus darted out through the Tranquility Spire stairwell. Noticing the duel, he skidded to a stop.

Adrian was dueling an older master in the now-vacant Grand Hallway. And surprisingly, he was dominating.

The emerald blade was barely able to block the teal one, which seemed to come from every direction at once.

Adrian was not even fighting with a defined form. If anything, it seemed like a relaxed, fluid version of Djem So, or a less-acrobatic Ataru. It was merely a wonderfully-executed string of moves, arranged by the opponent's reactions.

Slowly, a crowd of amazed Jedi formed a perimeter around the two duelists. Ferus could pick out a few council members in the group, but none of them dared to interrupt the duel. Some of the older knights and masters whispered amongst themselves, while the younger knights and padawans gaped at the display in front of them. The only real noise was the cheering of the younglings, who of course rooted for Adrian.

Master Dickerson steadily fell back, unable to defend against Adrian's powerful slices. With his mind, he transferred his saber to his left hand and called another Jedi's lightsaber to his right.

Adrian's eyes flickered towards the new weapon, and he decided to end the duel once and for all. He leaped into the air, and kicked the extra lightsaber away. At the same time, he turned to his right and sliced Dickerson's lightsaber in half; the top section of the hilt clattered to the floor. Satisfied, Adrian shut off his saber and reattached it to his utility belt.

"Padawan Cronauer, note your skills, I do," Yoda spoke, hobbling out of the crowd. Adrian went as white as a sheet.

"An impressive fight, that was," the Grand Master continued.

Adrian nodded weakly. "Thank you, master."

"He destroyed my lightsaber!" Master Dickerson fumed. "Why is-"

"Silence," Yoda ordered. "Saw it all, I did. Right he was, to defend the honor and memory of his Master. Insulted them, you should not have."

Dickerson was speechless.

* * *

(Later that day, in the High Council Chambers)

Adrian stood impassively in front of the Jedi High Council. He studied the Coruscant air traffic intently.

"Demonstrated your skills today, you have," Yoda spoke. Adrian didn't acknowledge him at all; he kept staring out into space.

"Aren't you going to comment?" Shaak Ti prompted.

Adrian glanced over at her, then resumed watching the lines of speeders. "Master Ti," he said, "Force forbid, I didn't want to interrupt." The entire Council leaned back in their seats. "I know..." he continued, looked down at his feet, "that I am here for my official expulsion. So, goodbye, I guess." He turned to leave.

"Stop," Yoda ordered. "Leave, you must not. Important, you are."

Adrian stopped, and a twinkle formed in his eye. Turning to face Yoda, he said, "The only important things I have here are my recliner and it's corresponding butt-print. I fail to see how those are of any value."

"_Kneel,_ Padawan," Yoda continued, emphasizing Adrian's old rank. He hesitantly did so.

Yoda activated his lightsaber, and held it on both sides of the young man's head.

"Respect for your heroism spans generations of Jedi," Ki-Al Mundi said, igniting his saber also. "We promote you not for your adherence to the code, but for the respect of your colleagues."

Mace Windu ignited his purple lightsaber. Slowly, all of the other Masters did the same.

"By my right as Grand Master, through the will of the Force, dub thee, I do, Jedi Knight of the Republic."

With a flick of the wrist, Adrian's padawan braid landed softly on the marble tiles.

* * *

Ferus, Darra, Siri, Obi-Wan and Anakin stood in a small group near the base of the Council's turbolift, unaware that he was being knighted.

"I don't understand," Obi-Wan said, stroking his beard with his fingers. "He did what?"

"He dueled Master Dickerson in the Grand Hallway, and won," Siri said.

"Was it practice?" Obi-Wan asked hopefully.

"From the looks of it, Dickerson was in danger for his life," she clarified.

"After everything he has done this week, I wouldn't be surprised if he was expelled," Ferus added quietly.

Darra winced.

"It's not your fault," he said soothingly. "He does seem a bit of a loose cannon. He was born to defy orders."

Anakin didn't say anything. He stood off to the side, thinking. It was his fault that Darra almost died. He reeled at the thought of her actually dying because of his pride. He was ashamed, really. But he would never admit that, of course.

"Here he comes now," Ferus said.

The doors opened. Instead of the glum, expelled Padawan they expected, a very excited young knight jumped out, bowling over two other Jedi.

"I GOT KNIGHTED!" he shouted, enhancing his voice with the Force. His words echoed around the main floor of the Temple. Noticing the Jedi on the floor, he quickly apologized in multiple languages. After a short argument with them, he noticed the expectant group of Jedi nearby.

"You were knighted?" a jealous and shocked Anakin exclaimed, once he had trotted over.

Siri patted him on the back. "Well done, Adrian," she said.

"Congratulations," Obi-Wan offered.

Ferus shook his his hand. "I guess you were wrong yesterday. They did knight you!"

"It took awhile," Adrian responded evenly. Then he turned to Darra. "Thanks for almost dying," he joked. "It really helped."

"It was my pleasure," she replied. They shared a hug. "Now," she continued. "What is the first thing you're going to do as a Jedi Knight?"

Adrian laughed. "I'm going to Supercuts!"

"A good idea, that is," Yoda said, appearing behind him.

"Oh, hello, Master Yoda. Thank you!" the new knight cried ecstatically.

"Agree with your strategies, I do not. Nor agree with your mindset, do I. But your dedication, bravery, and willpower, I do. Time it was, for your knighting."

"I, uh, didn't think the Council would ever agree," Adrian responded humbly.

"Talented at Force-persuasion, I am," the green troll said cryptically, hobbling back into the turbolift. The group watched silently as the doors closed.

"How it's done, that is," he muttered quietly to himself, rising back towards the Council chambers.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Come on people. Supercuts is "universal."**

**Hehehe...**

**And please don't forget to REVIEW!**

**-ClaptonJr.**


End file.
